Chad's Nightmare
by octoberXloveXchan
Summary: Chad has a bad dream, that leads to a great night. 1st of my Chad and Love one-shots. ChadxOC Lemony goodness.


My first one shot :) here we go...

Chad sits in a huge field filled with flowers wearing white cargo shorts and a white button down shirt.

"Tora." He heard Love whisper.

"Love?" he stood up, his bare feet crushing the long blades of grass beneath him.

"Toraaaaa." She whispered again.

"Love? Love!" He heard giggling behind him. He turned to see Love laughing wearing a white cotton dress.

"Love." He laughed and walked towards her with his arms stretched open for a hug. Love smiled and took off in a dash.

"Play with me Tora." Chad smiled and gave chase through the field. They both laughed as they ran through the field playing tag. Then the field suddenly turned dark and eerie. Chad stopped and stared at the sky.

"Love?" Chad said wearily. She continued to run and play, completely oblivious to the sudden change. Chad felt really nervous.

"Love come here." She just kept laughing and started to run towards these dark ominous woods.

"Love no!" He ran after her. She reached the woods before him and ran inside.

"Love come back!" He ran in after her in a panic.

"Love!" She continued to run from him, refusing to turn around but still laughing. A dark cave was coming up and Love ran toward it. Chad saw a huge pair of red glowing eyes inside of the cave.

"Love don't!" She turned and smiled while she ran inside. He ran as fast as he could to get there, as soon as he got to the entrance of the cave he heard Love's blood curdling scream.

"LOVE!"

Chad woke with a start. He was covered in a cold sweat. He felt around for Love and bashed his fingers on the coffee table, knocking over a warm ramune soda.

"Shit." He cursed as he moved his papers away from the spilling liquid. _That was a scary dream. _He thought. _Love!_ He jumped off the couch and ran to the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sleeping peacefully.

"Love." He kissed her lips tenderly, making her moan in her sleep. He pulled the covers down and found her naked with her towel twisted around her body, still slightly damp. Chad chuckled at his girlfriend._ Always so sleepy right after her bath. _He thought. He unwound the towel from her body and tossed it to the carpet. He looked back at Love and found himself getting hard. He reached out and gently palmed her breast, loving the warm softness of it. He ran his thumb across her nipple and smirked with satisfaction when it hardened under his touch. He bent down and took the nipple into his mouth. Chad swirled his tongue around Love's erect nipple earning a moan from her pouty lips. Chad smiled to himself and started to suck her nipple while his hand cupped her soft mound. He parted her folds and found her already wet. He plunged two fingers into her and pumped them in and out slowly. Chad released her breast from his mouth with a pop and brought his coated fingers to his lips. "Mmmm." He moaned as he licked his fingers clean. Chad's erection started to throb.

"Still sleeping huh?" Chad walked to the edge of the bed and parted her legs. He kneeled down between her thighs and took her hardened pearl into his mouth. Chad gripped both of her thighs and spread them wider.

"Tora" she whimpered in her sleep.

"That's it baby, cum for me." Chad said as he set a steady pace of licks against her hard nub. Love's breathing became labored as she tossed and turned. Chad lapped up all she gave him happily. Love's legs started to tremble and he knew she was close. Love woke with a yell as she came.

"Oh god!" She screamed as she clamped down on Chad's head. Chad chuckled as she released him from her death grip. He crawled next to her and nuzzled her neck.

"What was that for?" she panted.

" I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"Losing you." he kissed her gently. Chad stood up and took off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Love asked.

"I'm not done with you yet." He answered with a smirk. Love's legs trembled with anticipation as Chad slipped off his sweat pants. Chad reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. After he tore the package open with his teeth he slipped the condom onto his large erection. He crawled back into bed and thrust into her slowly as she let out a long moan. Chad lifted both of her legs into the air and set a steady rythm. Love's mound was very sensitive from Chad earlier ministrations , and she couldn't help it when she came quickly squeezing him tight.

"Uhmmm, so tight." Chad started to pump faster and harder making her cum again. Love whimpered as she reached her climax. Chad grabbed Love and flipped onto his back putting Love on top. Chad sat up into a sitting position and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her passionately. Love moaned into his mouth as he flexed his legs to pump into her. She moved with him in unison. Both of them grunting and moaning until they reached their climax together.

"Tora!"

"Fuck!" Chad yelled as he filled the condom with his seed. Chad collapsed on the bed and brought Love with him. They both laid there trying to catch their breath, the sweat starting to cool on their skin chilling them. Chad pulled out of Love and threw the condom in the trash can next to the bed.

"Tora, what happened in your dream?" she asked as she cuddled into his chest.

"All that matters now is that your safe and I wont have anymore nightmares about fields and woods, and red glowing eyes."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." He chuckled.

"Just know I love you very much."

"I love you too Tora."

**End. :) **


End file.
